Lilia Aya
Lilia Aya (彩りりあ) is an odorite with a fast upload rate. She is known for her long hair and energetic dances. Concept 'Name' (Orgins of stage name, real name, etc.) 'Appearance & Personality' Lilia Aya is most notable for her long, dark tresses that she often wears in twintails. She has a cute and delicate appearance, always wearing a bright smile during her most energetic dances 'Dance Style' She has an excited and bouncy dance style, allowing her long hair to waterfall from her every movement. History 'Orgin' She debuted at only age 15 with "Ecstatic LOVE." 'Popularity' Since her first video, Lilia Aya has risen in popularity for her cheerful smile and bouncy twintails. Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Member of I LoVU 'Iconic Collaborative Projects' Lilia Aya debuted Melochin's choreography for "Burenai Ai De" , which became one of the iconic dances of 2015. Special Notices 'Video Reposting' Lilia Aya forbids reposting of her videos. List of Dances (2012.06.16) # "Doremifa Rondo" (2012.06.21) # "Everyday, Kachuusha" (2012.06.23) # "World Is Mine" (2012.06.30) # "Shoujo Misui" (2012.07.07) # "One ・ Two ・ Three" (2012.07.17) # "Sweet Magic" (2012.07.27) # "Yume Miru 15 sai" (2012.08.06) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.08.24) # "Lolicon de Yokatta~" (2012.08.31) # "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki" (2012.09.09) # "Choto Mate Kudasai" (2012.09.17) # "Wakuteka Take A Chance" (2012.09.23) # "Doremifarondo" (2012.09.30) # "cha cha SING" (2012.10.10) # "○○Ganbaranakutemo een de!!" (2012.10.15) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2012.10.20) # "Rimokon" (2012.10.29) # "Tell Your World" (2012.11.07) # "Natsukoi Hanabi" (2012.11.14) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.11.24) # "Juu Mensou" (2012.12.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.12.13) # "GO MY WAY!!" (2012.12.22) # "I ♥" (2012.12.27) # "magnet" (2013.01.12) # "Help Me!!" (2013.01.23) # "shake it!" (2013.02.03) # "Strawberry☆" (2013.02.11) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Lilia Aya and Okkun (2013.02.18) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Lilia Aya and Manako (2013.02.26) # "Ifuudoudou" (2013.02.28) # "Melancholic C.S.Port Rearrange" (2013.03.08) # "Koigokoro" (2013.03.14) # "Sadistic Love" (2013.03.22) # "ColorfulxMelody" feat. Lilia Aya and Wata (2013.04.11) # "L O V E & J O Y" (2013.04.17) # "EZ DO DANCE" (2013.04.20) # "GIFT" (2013.05.06) # "Girls" (2013.05.12) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.05.17) # "My Time" (2013.06.05) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" (2013.06.16) # "Gravity=Reality" (2013.06.28) # "Tabidachi no Harugakita Sumaireji" (2013.07.13) # "Hi-Fi Raver" (2013.07.23) # "Rival" feat. Lilia Aya, Aikawa Kozue, Ruuko, Mariyan, Nami, Konitan and Moru (2013.07.30) # "A Lie And A Stuffed Animal" feat. Lilia Aya and TSUYOSHI (2013.08.02) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Lilia Aya and Otoko (2013.08.08) # "Mizuiro Summer Days/Gigantic O.T.N/GIFT" (2013.09.02) # "Viva Happy" feat. Lilia Aya and Aikawa Kozue (2013.09.08) # "Gakuen Invisible" feat. Lilia Aya, Okimiya, Manako and Yakko (2013.09.15) # "Lamb" (2013.10.17) # "too Cute!" (2013.10.28) # "galaxias!" (2013.12.27) # "Pink Stick LUV" (2014.01.05) # "Fukayomi" (2014.01.28) # "Yume Chizu" (2014.02.09) # "YELLOW TRICK" (2014.02.11) (Original choreography) # "Melody Line" (2014.03.14) # "Dangan Rokkengaru" (2014.03.28) # "Koi no 2-4-11" (2014.05.13) # "Friday's Good Morning" (2014.07.11) # "Kami no Mani Mani" (2014.08.02) # "cLick cRack" feat. Lilia Aya and Wata (2014.08.06) # "Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)" feat. Lilia Aya, Imameg, Corin and Sara (2014.08.26) # "Youkai Taisou Dai-ichi" (2014.08.28) # "+♂" (2014.09.15) # "Hate Myself ~Until I Can Love Myself~ (MV ver)" feat. I LoVU (2014.09.28) # "Hello/How Are You" (2014.10.15) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.31) # "Urufi Dance" (2014.11.17) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2014.11.28) # "Love! Snow! Really Magic" (2014.12.25) # "Hate Myself ~Until I Can Love Myself~ (Dance ver)" feat. I LoVU (2015.01.06) # "Burenai Ai De" (2015.01.13) # "With An Unblurred Eye" (2015.01.15) # "Because It's Warm" (2015.01.20) # "Dance de Bakon!" (2015.02.11) # "Urufi Dance" (2015.02.23) # "Raspberry Monster" feat. Lilia Aya and Esa Tanchiki (2015.03.01) # "Summer's End, Love's Beginning" feat. Lilia Aya and Nami (2015.03.12) (Original choreography) # "Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic" feat. Lilia Aya and Wata (2015.04.01) # "Don Don Mae!" (2015.04.10) # "Super Nuko World" (2015.05.03) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.05.10) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Lilia Aya, Shiita, Nora, Miume and Hona (2015.05.12) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.06.12) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (2015.06.16) # "Totsuzen desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita" feat. Lilia Aya and Wata (2015.07.07) # "Do Re Mi Fa Mix" feat. Lilia Aya and Chui (2015.07.16) # "PiNK CAT" (2015.08.11) # "Hibikaze" (2015.08.22) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fighter" (2015.09.08) # "Seidenki Ningen" feat. Lilia Aya and Manako (2015.10.09) # "Sari" feat. I LoVU (2015.10.17) # "GLIDE" (2015.11.14) # "BURNING" feat. Lilia Aya and Aikawa Kozue (2015.12.14) # "Electric Angel" feat. ILoVU (2015.12.21) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia * She is blood type A and 153cm tall. http://ameblo.jp/lilymouse-lilia/ Lilia Aya's blog profile External links * Facebook * Twitter * Wix * Blog Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints